1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to support mechanisms, and more particularly, to a support mechanism for supporting an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as tablet PCs and electronic books readers are popular due to their portability and a multiplicity of entertainment functions. When in use, such an electronic device may be handheld or set on a desk or a lap. This may not achieve an optimum display angle and is also often inconvenient. In order to solve the problem, a plurality of support mechanisms is provided to support the electronic device. However, these support mechanisms are generally complicated and even in a folded state these support mechanisms are relatively large, thus it is inconvenient to carry such support mechanisms.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.